Screen enclosures for patios, pool areas, porches, etc. are well known in the art and are installed on many homes, buildings, and apartments throughout the United States and the World. Such screen enclosures are often constructed by installing closely spaced vertical posts or beams with horizontal beams spanning between them. Screen material, often in square or rectangular panels, will then fill the open spaces between the vertical posts and horizontal beams.
The problem, however, is that the vertical posts, and sometimes the horizontal beams, may obstruct views and scenery for those individuals positioned within the enclosure and who wish to gaze or look out through the screen and beyond the enclosure. This is particularly true for many luxurious homes and buildings that overlook bodies of water, such as lakes, oceans, etc. or golf courses, pastures, mountains, etc. While the screened enclosure may be beneficial in protecting the enclosed area from many of the outside elements, wildlife, and insects, it also obstructs the once stunning view of the outside scenery.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new screen enclosure or support assembly that includes a high degree of lateral strength and structural integrity between the joints where the vertical and horizontal or lateral beams meet. The high strength and integrity of the proposed screen enclosure and support assembly must support horizontal beams that can span great distances (e.g., greater than thirty feet) between vertical posts, thereby creating a wide open viewing panel that is not obstructed by intermediate vertical support posts.